


Пес, что принес рассвет

by Bizzarria



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Ты жди, хозяин. Я вернусь. Я ведь больше не бродячий, я - твой.





	

Микелетто любил и ненавидел ночи. Безжалостные, как сама смерть, они приносят с собой холод и мрак, что наполняют сердца людей ядом отчаяния и безысходности. Может происходить что угодно, от сотворения мира до конца света — госпоже в черной вуали по имени Ночь это безразлично. Рождаются дети, умирают старики, богам возносятся горячие молитвы, на головы безбожников камнями сыплются проклятия, объявляются войны и подписываются перемирия, мужья изменяют женам, брат и сестра предаются запретной страсти — она все равно придет. Часы пробьют положенное количество раз, и ночь заключит всех живых и мертвых, грешников и праведников в свои равнодушные объятия.

Однако, в отличие от смерти, которая молча приходит и забирает человека с собой туда, откуда не возвращаются, ночь уходит так же, как и пришла — в одиночестве, — и никогда не задерживается в гостях. Не зря каждый вечер мы засыпаем с мыслью о пробуждении.

После смерти нет ничего. Но даже самая темная ночь всегда заканчивается ярким рассветом. За это и стоит любить ее. Ради минуты, когда солнце расстанется с горизонтом, чтобы осветить нам путь, можно продолжать надеяться, впуская в этот мир миледи в черном.

Верный пес Чезаре Борджиа тихо вошел в высокий шатер и смиренно опустился на колени подле узкого ложа, на котором мирно спал молодой полководец. Он никогда не верил в Бога, но отчего-то в ту секунду ему на ум пришло сравнение с блудным сыном, вернувшимся домой, к семье. Конечно, если бы только сын имел право испытывать к отцу те чувства, что охватывали Микелетто при виде хозяина, неважно, где они встречались — в темной подворотне, на поле боя, в церкви, в кругу семьи Борджиа или, как сейчас, в гнетущей тишине под покровом ночи.

Песочные часы, стоящие на столе, издавали едва слышный шорох, отсчитывая, сколько минут Микелетто провел, сбивая острые колени о промерзшую землю и уставившись горящим взглядом на спящего Чезаре. Наконец, песок закончился и, утомленные долгой и однообразной работой, они сердито замолчали, будто злились на мужчину за то, что тот так бесполезно потратил тщательно и скрупулезно — по песчинке — отсчитываемое ими время. Но Корелла придерживался другого мнения: скорее бы часы ожили и перевернулись сами, чем он бы отвел взгляд от лица своего хозяина.

Он скучал по нему. Скучал по его низкому, чуть хриплому голосу, по алым губам, с которых что ни день, то срывался новый приказ об убийстве, по мускулистым рукам, крепко держащим меч и дружески похлопывающим его по плечу в знак приветствия и прощания, по широким плечам и гордо выпрямленной спине, что внушали чувство безопасности. Микелетто каждый раз усмехался, когда представлял себя прячущимся за эту спину в поисках защиты. Ведь это он, милый, ручной убийца, должен спасать жизнь своему господину. И все же ощущение защищенности не оставляло, когда Корелла шел позади Чезаре, оставаясь на почтительном расстоянии, но готовый в любой момент покрыть его одним прыжком и заслонить собой молодого мужчину.

Даже закрыв глаза, Микелетто видел перед собой Борджиа так отчетливо, что мог различить каждый завиток длинных волос и пульсирующую вену на виске. Чезаре посылал его во все уголки Италии, но, несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, всегда оставался рядом с ним. Он часто приходил к нему по ночам, и это было еще одной причиной по которой убийца любил это время суток: в те призрачные минуты они были намного ближе, чем в часы, проведенные вместе в реальности.

В тех снах кроваво-алые губы Чезаре целовали его, низкий голос срывался от стонов, сильные руки обнимали худощавое тело слуги, а спина выгибалась от электрического разряда, что пробегал между ними, тесно прижавшимися друг к другу. В тех снах не Микелетто закрывал собой господина, а сам Борджиа был живым щитом между своим возлюбленным и всем остальным миром. В действительности же прямая спина Чезаре и пружинящие на ходу темные локоны — вот все, что дозволено видеть ему, грязному уличному псу.

Облегчение и избавление от этих прекрасно-ужасных сновидений уже отчаявшемуся убийце принес Паскаль, и тот был благодарен ему настолько, что позволил себе увлечься тем, кого сначала просто хотел. Парень привлек Микелетто юным телом, красивыми своей классической правильностью чертами лица, некоторой внешней схожестью с господином и … своей доступностью. Паскаль был молод, как Чезаре, красив, как Чезаре, образован, как Чезаре. Но когда юноша протягивал руку навстречу другу, он не хлопал его по плечу, как сделал бы Чезаре, но ласково проводил кончиками пальцев по щеке, чего тот, первый, никогда бы не захотел, а захотев — не позволил бы. И Микелетто поддался слабости, то ли пытаясь заглушить горечь безответных чувств к господину, то ли изголодавшись по чему-то большему, чем ненависть.

Часто по ночам, когда утомленный и удовлетворенный Паскаль засыпал, прижав к себе любовника, тот приподнимал голову и долго рассматривал лицо своего друга, стараясь увидеть в нем того, о ком мечтал. И он видел его, Борджиа. Ночной мрак и тусклый свет Луны обманчивы: они позволяют нам видеть то, что мы хотим, скрывая правду, на которую могут пролить свет лишь беспощадные лучи восходящего солнца. Если бы в ту минуту Паскаль проснулся и признался бы Микелетто в любви, тот бы ответил, не раздумывая и вполне искренне.

Увлечение длилось недолго: когда все закончилось, любовь друга причинила ему больше боли, чем равнодушие хозяина. Но еще сильнее его ранило чувство вины при виде страданий господина. Корелла знал, как сильно Чезаре дорожит семьей, а потому он никогда и никому не позволил бы причинить вред его сестре, матери или отцу. Он любил родных и друзей хозяина и ненавидел его врагов. А потому убийца исполнил свой долг, забыв обо всех чувствах, кроме ненависти. В его кровавом «до свидания» было больше попытки искупить вину, чем настоящего прощания. Он вернется. Вот соберет осколки разбитого сердца, простит самого себя и вернется. Ты жди, хозяин. Я ведь больше не бродячий, я — твой.

Он бежал, бежал и бежал. Бежал от призрачного прошлого, от ненастоящего настоящего, от несуществующего будущего. Спотыкался, падал, вставал и снова пускался в бег. Израненные ноги кровоточили; кровь проступала на истоптанной обуви и оставляла красный след на примятой траве. Из глаз лились слезы — не кровавые, прозрачные. Убийцы тоже умеют плакать как обычные люди. И только сердце молчало, не подавая признаков жизни. Со временем Микелетто так привык не чувствовать и не слышать его биение, что и сам поверил в собственную смерть.

Но чувство вины и грызущая тоска толкали его в спину, и мужчина, собрав остатки сил, решил еще раз увидеться со своим молодым господином. Напоследок. Дать совет и спасти жизнь.

Я твой. Не сдержавшись, Микелетто протянул руку и коснулся колючей от щетины щеки Чезаре, но тут же отпрянул: острый нож едва не полоснул его по шее. Убийца лишь слабо улыбнулся, переведя взгляд на начищенное и оттого блестящее лезвие остро заточенного ножа. Он заслужил подобную встречу.

 — Микелетто! — хрипло воскликнул мужчина, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Он думал, что это сон. Он был уверен, что от крика видение моментально исчезнет. Но его страхи не оправдались. Вот же он, его милый убийца. Знакомая усмешка на тонких губах, а в ярко-синих глазах пляшут озорные огоньки. Вылитый чертенок, не хватает только маленьких рожек на голове.

 — Где ты был?  
Микелетто меньше всего ожидал этого вопроса. И он совсем не думал, что услышит в голосе Чезаре что-то, кроме холода и презрения. Но услышал. Удивление, словно хозяин до сих пор не мог поверить, что верный пес покинул его. Обиду за то, что ушел, не попрощавшись, будто и не было тех долгих лет, проведенных плечом к плечу. Радость, как если бы он ждал этой встречи, не смыкая глаз, и скучал так же, как и его блудный сын.

На самом деле никаких «если» и «словно» не было. Хозяин скучал по своему псу и ждал его возвращения, не желая верить, что самый преданный друг покинул его навсегда. Борджиа не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал то же чувство бесконечного покоя, как сейчас. Наверное, когда они только встретились и новый союзник убил своих друзей ради него, ради служения ему.

Стоило Чезаре услышать о новом друге Микелетто, и он ощутил болезненный укол в сердце. Ревность. Его жизнь рядом с ним, другой у него быть не может, не должно. Он не злился на Микелетто, равно как и не чувствовал себя преданным. Любовь зла — сам юноша не раз проверял истинность этой поговорки на собственном опыте. Горьком, надо сказать, опыте. Ему только было немножко обидно. Совсем чуть-чуть, ведь это чувство недостойно мужчин.

 — Я говорил с Богом.  
 — И что он сказал тебе?  
 — Ничего.

Чезаре едва удержался, чтобы не обнять своего Микелетто. Он спросил, вернулся ли тот к нему, но ответ был не нужен. Хозяин больше не отпустит своего пса. Корелла не ответил, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что принял верное решение.

 — Ты пришел сказать об этом? — раздраженно поинтересовался Борджиа, когда убийца заговорил об осаде. Ему, конечно, нужен был совет. Но говорить об этом сейчас? Сейчас, когда они и так должны сказать друг другу столько важных слов? Чезаре спешил, боясь, что с рассветом Микелетто растает в воздухе, словно призрак. Боясь, что он сам не переживет завтрашней битвы. Отчего-то с уходом друга мужчина стал бояться многого. Не людей, нет. Мира. Времени. Холодных ночей. Одиночества.

Микелетто продолжал что-то быстро говорить — о старом карьере, о башнях, о расстоянии, — но Чезаре слушал только его голос, не слыша слов. Он не сводил глаз с мужчины и думал скорее о расстоянии между ними, между господином и его преданным слугой. Сын Папы был наблюдателен, и ему не составило труда заметить, как осунулось посеревшее лицо друга, а под потускневшими глазами залегли тени. Меж нахмуренных бровей появилась глубокая морщина, и Чезаре вдруг захотелось убрать ее, коснуться и осторожно разгладить рукой. Борясь с неожиданным желанием, мужчина сунул сжатые в кулак ладони в карманы, упрямо отвернулся и уставился на карту, на которой Микелетто уже чертил свой план по осаде города.

Но слуга заметил реакцию господина и, боясь потерять самообладание и посеять сомнения в своей истерзанной душе, закончил с советами и поспешил к выходу. Чезаре едва успел схватить его за руку. Мужчина почувствовал искру, где-то глубоко внутри, вспыхнувшую и моментально погасшую.

 — Ты не можешь так просто уйти. Не можешь оставить меня.  
 — И кто же меня остановит? — с грустной усмешкой спросил Микелетто, смело глядя в потемневшие глаза хозяина.  
 — Почему ты уходишь? — неожиданно робко поинтересовался тот, чувствуя себя брошенным на произвол судьбы маленьким мальчиком.  
 — Я предал вас. Я просил вас убить меня, но вы не захотели сделать этого.  
 — Я …  
Микелетто поднял руку, прося позволения закончить.  
 — Я сам убил себя. Я мертв, Чезаре. Слышишь? Мертв. Зачем тебе мертвый слуга?  
Убийца мягко сжал обеими руками горячую ладонь бывшего кардинала и приложил к своей груди, но тот осторожно высвободился и, потянувшись к мужчине, коснулся его лица. Пальцы уколола рыжая щетина, но Борджиа не обратил на это внимания. Он смотрел в расширившиеся от удивления глаза того, кого считал самым верным и близким другом. Но ему этого оказалось мало. Чезаре крепко обнял друга, отвел рукой непослушную прядь волос и прошептал ему на ухо:  
 — Если так, то я оживлю тебя. Я заставлю тебя жить, Микелетто.

Мужчина, растерявшись, не знал, что ответить. Он так хотел обнять Чезаре в ответ, чтобы хоть на мгновение поверить в выдуманную им историю — их историю — со счастливым концом, но тот отстранился до того, как Микелетто хватило смелости на подобную дерзость.  
 — Ты говорил, что не допустишь, чтобы кто-то причинил вред тем, кто мне дорог.  
 — Это так, — кивнул Микелетто. — Я бы уничтожил любого, кто хоть пальцем тронет вашу семью.  
 — Ты забыл одного человека. Он не мой родственник, но никто из моей семьи не близок мне так, как он.  
 — Я никогда ничего не забываю, — сухо ответил Корелла, пряча глаза. Он жалел, что не ушел раньше, когда была такая возможность. Он жалел, что поддался слабости и пришел сюда. Бродячий пес был прав: любовь — это слабость.

Но Чезаре заставил его забыть обо всех сожалениях: он схватил Микелетто за шею и притянул его к себе, так, чтобы их лица сблизились, а лбы — соприкоснулись.  
 — Ты вечно забываешь себя.  
Хозяин был слишком близко. Слуга видел лихорадочный блеск в карих глазах и чувствовал горячее дыхание на своей шее. В следующее мгновение его искусанных в кровь губ коснулись мягкие губы Чезаре, и он закрыл глаза. Это всего лишь еще один сон: зачем просыпаться, возвращаясь в одинокую реальность, где ты видишь лишь спину своего господина, полностью скрытую одеждой?

Микелетто, этот бродячий пес с темным прошлым, поразил Чезаре еще в первую встречу. Наверное, впервые он встретил противника, который мог сравниться с ним по скорости, силе, отваге и хитрости. Кто был достоин чего-то большего, чем поединок с сыном Борджиа. Когда, прижав несостоявшегося убийцу отца к стене, церковник заглянул в его глаза цвета кобальта, что-то в них и в их пронзительном, прожигающем насквозь взгляде подсказало: другого такого ему не найти. Такого искусного орудия убийства, такого изворотливого ума, такого пропитанного ненавистью и разочарованием человека, не ценящего жизнь, но цепляющегося за нее покрепче остальных. А еще мудрого советчика, надежного стражника и верного друга. Сын Папы сразу же и безоговорочно доверился ему, хоть и не показывал этого, сколько считал нужным, то есть очень долго. Он держал Микелетто на расстоянии вытянутой руки: сначала чтобы дать ему время доказать свою преданность, затем — чтобы не показать возникшей привязанности. Убийца тоже не спешил рассказывать господину все о своей прошлой жизни, и это немало задевало его. Он успокаивал себя мыслью о том, что теперь он — его жизнь. Все, что было до того, как они повстречались, более не существовало. Пес, ставший из бродячего хозяйским, убивает за него и ради него, днем и ночью, любого и по любому, даже самому незначительному поводу. Со временем Чезаре все чаще стал ловить себя на странных мыслях — например, на желании самому защитить своего милого убийцу от опасностей разочаровавшего его мира, пусть тот и не нуждается в этом. Но он верил: придет день, и хозяин отплатит ему той же монетой. Не золотом — спасением его жизни. Кажется, момент настал.

И Чезаре спасал Микелетто, сцепив руки за его спиной на случай, если тот будет сопротивляться. Он целовал его долго и так глубоко, будто делал искусственное дыхание. Но пес и не думал сбегать. Напротив, решив про себя, что это еще один, последний, самый кошмарный в его жалкой жизни сон, он захотел прожить его, как если бы все происходило в реальности. Мужчина положил руки на плечи своего господина и ответил на поцелуй. В следующие несколько секунд они оба как-то заспешили, будто кто-то все же перевернул те песочные часы на столе, и теперь они с безжалостной точностью отсчитывали отведенные двум влюбленным минуты. Плащ, рубашка, тяжелые кожаные сапоги и штаны из грубой ткани — все полетело на пол, смятое за своей ненужностью. Микелетто не помнил, то ли он сам избавился от одежды, то ли Чезаре помог ему. Если так, теперь его очередь. Мужчина с благоговением провел ладонью по столь желанному телу, настолько гладкому, что оно казалось выточенным из мрамора, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением, каждой искрой, проскочившей под его пальцами.

Оба не поняли, как оказались на кровати, прижатые друг к другу так тесно, что почти слились воедино. Чезаре, забравшись на Микелетто сверху, забыл об осторожности и сжимал худощавое тело мужчины так сильно, что, стоило ему убрать руку, и на бледной коже моментально проступал багровый отпечаток. Пальцы запутались в длинных рыжих волосах, а губы оставляли собственнические отметины на шее, пока руки убийцы скользили где-то внизу. Голоса срывались от хрипов и стонов, а сердца — живое и мертвое — стучали неритмично, но в унисон, словно готовились вместе выпрыгнуть из груди. Это было чем-то вроде поединка, где каждый пытался отдать победу другому.

 — Я спасу тебя, мой милый убийца …

На рассвете, тихо выскользнув из палатки, чтобы не побеспокоить спящего Чезаре, Микелетто сидел на холодной земле возле шатра и, наблюдая за восходящим над горизонтом солнцем, что-то обдумывал. Он думал о том, что теперь, похоже, в его ночах не останется места для ненависти. Странно, но его это совсем не расстроило. Он успеет пролить достаточно крови за день, чтобы ночь была свободна для чего-то еще. Для чего-то большего, чем просто полуночный разговор об осаде города между полководцем и его первым советником.

 — Так почему я должен остаться?  
 — Ты так и не понял? Я не смогу без тебя.  
 — Чего ты боишься?  
 — Ночей.  
 — Я тоже. Спи, хозяин. Скоро рассвет, и твой пес вернулся к тебе.


End file.
